


Little Wonders

by caitrionabh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family - Freeform, Humor, magic and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Norway's spells backfires Iceland is stuck dealing with the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

It was never a good day when Iceland heard alarmed shouting and small explosions from Norway’s room. Especially when he knew that Denmark was likely the cause of said sounds. And that because it was coming from Norway’s room, magic was almost definitely involved.

After a moment of debate, Iceland sighed and reluctantly decided that he should at least make sure the house wasn’t on fire. And probably that no one had died. But the house was the priority here.

Making his way down the hallway towards the ‘lair’ his nose crinkled as he inhaled and the acrid smell of some kind of magical smoke burned his nostrils. Great. The house was going to reek for days. Seeing that the door to the Norway’s room was ajar he pushed it open a little further and peeked around the doorframe warily. You could never be too careful.

On first glance, everything seemed fine. But after a moment Iceland noticed one rather alarming detail. The room was empty. Clearly, there had been two occupants only moments before his arrival, judging from the piles of clothes on the floor. But either Norway and Denmark were practicing so kind of quick change act, getting up to activities he’d rather not know about, or had managed to disappear, sans outfits.

With an irritated huff, Iceland pulled back from the door and called out, “Oi! Are either of you two idiots around? Hello? What the hell did you do?”

A small noise behind him made him turn sharply. But as he scanned the room again he found it still empty. Frowning he stepped into the room and as he made his way toward the desk he was startled by a small shape stumbling out from behind the door and wrapping itself around his leg.

With an alarmed cry he pulled his leg out of the things grasp and fell over, nearly knocking his head on the corner of the desk. Scooting backwards into a defensive position he looked over at the attacking creature only to realize that it wasn’t a what at all. It was a who. A little toddler, looking to be about 3 was sniffling on the ground where Iceland had knocked him over. He looked up and Iceland was confronted with his ruffled blond hair and familiar blue eyes. With a dawning sense of horror, Iceland began to put the pieces together: A spell gone wrong; the missing idiots; the abandoned clothes; and now, this familiar looking kid. And as much as he tried to deny it, he knew exactly what he was looking at.

“Denmark?!” he said incredulously

“No, it’s the fucking tooth fairy.” came a small voice from his left. Turning and praying he wasn’t about to see what he suspected, he found another small blond child - this one looking less than pleased - sitting by the foot of the bed.

“Norway?” Iceland enquired, voice cracking, “What the hell happened to you guys?”

With a scowl the toddler crossed his arms and replied, “If I knew, it probably wouldn’t have happened.”

His voice was different, higher and less clear, but unmistakably Norway’s. Just as the child who had made his way over to Iceland and was clinging to his leg again was unmistakably Denmark. Head spinning he managed to ask, “Can you change it back?”

Standing unsteadily, Norway walked slowly over to Iceland while answering, “I think so, but it’ll take time.”

In an effort to resist the urge to run screaming from the room, he turned his attention to Denmark, who was still sniffling, face hidden behind Iceland leg. Gently untangling Denmark’s fingers from his jeans he lifted the toddler into his lap.

“You okay Den?” he asked softly.

Before he had a chance to answer, Norway made it to them and gently laid a small hand on Denmark’s leg.

“Sorry.” he said quietly, “I’ll fix it soon.”

Managing a small, watery smile, Denmark said, “Nah, it was my fault. And as long as you’re on the case we’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Well now that we’ve all made up can I go call Fin and Svi?” Iceland asked.

“NO!” both kids cried.

“This has to be a secret!” Norway insisted.

“I can’t let people see me like this! Especially not Sweden!” Denmark cried, looking to be on the verge of tears again.

In an effort to calm them down Iceland quickly promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone. And as he did he had the sinking feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

\----------------

“Hey Norway have you seen Denmark?” Iceland asked as he searched the living room.

Flipping to the next page of the grimoire he was pouring over Norway answered, “I’m not his babysitter. I’m busy.”

With a groan Iceland moved his search to the kitchen just in time to see Denmark attempting to scale a set of drawers to reach the countertop. Scooping him up and setting him back on the ground, he quickly closed the drawers before rounding on the child.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Denmark had the grace to look discomfited. “I just wanted a snack.”

Iceland closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Sorry?” Denmark said in a small voice.

“Next time just ask. Please.” Iceland said through gritted teeth. He turned back to the counter and grabbed one of the cookies that had likely been Denmark’s target and then handed to him.

“Thank you!” Denmark chirped, grabbing the snack and racing into the living room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Iceland pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and slumped into it, tiredly glancing at the clock. It had been about 6 hours since Norway had turned himself and Denmark into children and in that time Denmark had fallen face first off of a chair, broken a glass, knocked three pictures off the wall with an ill placed ball, blocked the toilet and nearly flooded the bathroom, and painted a decent portion of the corner of his bedroom and himself in the process. Norway at least had been quiet for most of the day, petulantly demanding food and access to the various books he needed to find a way to reverse the spell. The worst he’d done was simply refusing to be helpful.

Hearing Norway’s voice begin to rise in shrill childish anger he corrected himself: Norway had also spent a fair amount of time fighting with Denmark including one dispute that had devolved into an actual fist fight before he had managed to separate them. With a sigh, he dragged himself up and made his way back into the living room where a contrite looking Denmark stood before a furious Norway.

“As if getting us into this mess wasn’t enough you seem to be intent on ruining any progress I make towards finding a solution.” Norway spat.

Idly, Iceland wondered if he would ever get used to seeing the vocabulary - and foul language - of an adult come from the mouth of a toddle. He sincerely hoped they wouldn’t be stuck like this long enough for him to find out.

Seeing Denmark visibly wilting under Norway’s continued assault though he finally put his foot down.

“Enough!” he shouted, both kids turning to him in alarm, “It’s late. It’s been a long day. I’m tired. You’re tired, and don’t try convincing me that you’re not. We can fix this just as easily tomorrow as we can today so it’s bedtime. Any arguments?”

Norway and Denmark exchanged a glance and with amused smiles chorused “No, sir!”

“That’s what I thought.” Iceland grumbled, “Come on I’ll help you guys get into your beds.”

Exchanging another look Denmark asked quietly, “Um, Ice? Is it okay if we sleep with you? I don’t think we really wanna be alone like this.”

Realizing how terrifying this might be for them, Iceland conceded. “Only until this gets fixed okay?” he qualified.

“Okay!” they said as the rushed over and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards his room.

After piling into Iceland’s bed, ensuring that no one was being crushed or left uncovered by the blankets, they settled into sleep. Norway was tucked between his side and the wall and Denmark lay sprawled across his chest. As his breathing slowed and his consciousness faded, Iceland reflected that perhaps, just maybe, this wasn’t been so bad.

That feeling lasted right up until the spell reversed itself at 4 a.m., resulting in a rather rude awakening for Iceland, was suddenly stuck under a rather large, snoring Dane.

Suffice to say, the next time Iceland heard unexpected noises coming from Norway’s room, he just left the house. They could deal with it themselves.


End file.
